


Stickler For The Law

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a dedicated copper in any decade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickler For The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stickler For The Law  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Sam is a dedicated copper in any decade.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Diligence.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam worked diligently to get to the rank of DCI. Without explanation he finds himself in the wrong decade, demoted to DI. He’s confused sure, and scared certainly but still gives each case his focus and determination. He argues with the Guv about how best to tackle cases and how things should be handled. He hopes he can show him the benefits of proper procedure.

It takes time for this team to accept him, sometimes seems like Ray never will. When the Guv praises him, however grudgingly, it makes him happy. Sam’s never wanted to impress someone so much before.


End file.
